Her Scent
by Wolflvr
Summary: Jasper never met Alice in the diner. Instead he slaughtered Maria and her army with Peter and Charlotte and then they lived together in Texas until Peter gets a feeling telling him that they need to head Northwest...to Forks? Meanwhile Bella is considering murdering Edward because he isn't strong enough to be her man. What happens when the Cullens and Bella meet the Whitlocks?
1. Chapter 1

_Her Scent_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone that is not related to twilight it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Warning: Rated MA, so all of you children that think you're old enough to read it until you get to a smut scene, you've been warned._

* * *

_**Her Scent**_

_**Prologue**_

_**By: JJ (Wolflvr)**_

_**POV: 3rd person**_

Jasper Whitlock was resting comfortably in the home he shared with his brother Peter and Peter's mate Charlotte -who was Jasper's sister for all intents and purposes. It wasn't a home really... more of a two bedroom cabin. They were deep in the woods where they could let their eyes shine blood red instead of hiding behind contacts. None of them had had an easy life after being turned to fight for Maria so many years ago.

Jasper had been contemplating letting his friends go because they were in love and he told them as much when they all came up with a better idea. To slaughter Maria and her army because they were all her loyal followers and would come after the three. The first to go was Maria, Jasper lured her into the woods under the guise of having sex with her away from the newborns. He told her he didn't want to project the lust he was feeling because then the newborns would be out of control and no one needed that to happen. She had agreed and they had wandered about two hundred miles away from camp as a few of the newborns power was -for lack of a better term- Enhanced Senses. It was truly a common power among newborns which was a bore and they were always killed before their years were up.

Once out into the woods Maria had been ambushed by Peter and Charlotte who had no mercy as they would have died if it were up to her. They took great pleasure in ripping her into pieces and traveled to another state to light the fire though they were back at the spot in six hours. Jasper had waited for them and together they walked to the newborn camp. Jasper sent out huge amounts of lethargy and weakness and the entire army collapsed. The three worked quickly to destroy them all and then they destroyed the camp before lighting it all on fire. Expanding their senses they assure themselves that no one had escaped before running as far as they could from the place.

Jasper had changed Peter in 1883 when he had been serving Maria for twenty years, Peter had been allowed to live past the one year mark and had become Jasper's best friend. Charlotte came to them in 1888 and when she and Peter discovered they were mates, Jasper knew he had to do something. That had been 116 years ago. **(This is taking place in 2005 and its after Charlotte's year mark ) **Now they lived comfortably though they hadn't changed much. Jasper could hear Charlotte and Peter fucking in their bedroom and sent them a dose of shame and lethargy. Seconds later there was no noise and when he went to peek in he saw that they were as asleep as a vampire could get and smirked to himself.

A few hours later Peter and Charlotte came out of the room. Charlotte smacked him and then sat on Peter's lap while they glared at him.

"I'll have you know that the only reason we're out here is because... I know something." Peter smirked smugly.

He knew it irritated Jasper when he was cryptic but it was for the best because it could change the outcome of things.

"What do you know, Yoda?" Jasper snarked back.

"We need to head out of town, we have a new place to be. I can't tell you why or where. I'm not sure where yet we have to go Northwest and that's all I know so far. It'll take about six hours to run there so there's no rush. I just know we have to be there before the weekend. Which is in four days so pack up whatever you want now, we leave tomorrow night." He said before picking up Charlotte and going back to their room.

"This is for before!" Yelled Char before they started fucking again.

_Meanwhile in Forks, Washington:_

Isabella Marie Swan was getting annoyed with her boyfriend of six months Edward Cullen. The stupid motherfucker breathed down her neck as if she wasn't capable of anything. She had gone to La Push to visit the wolves again and he had yet again thrown a bitch fit and when I argued he tried being sweet but I could see through this as always. It was like a gift when it came to Edward and Bella knew how to use it well.

She slammed her window shut before closing the curtains, on the other side of the window was a note she had left for Edward earlier telling him to not come in or an alarm would go off. He obviously hadn't paid attention because it was one in the morning and it ad gone off. Thankfully only Bella and Edward could hear it and Edward wondered why Charlie hadn't gotten up at the loud wailing noise, but one look at Bella's pissed off expression and he jumped out of the window and ran home.

Unbeknownst to him Bella had cast a spell on the window so that she and whoever was coming through her window where the only ones who could here it. That would teach him a lesson she smirked to herself before getting back into bed and casting a sleeping spell because she had been completely awake though she had only gone to sleep at eleven. Edward was going to learn not to mess with her even if it took her setting him on fire.

* * *

_**Hey! Well this is a new story teaser sort of. I think I turned it more into a first chapter...anyways tell me what you think. I need to know if I should continue! Review, Review, Review! - Wolflvr**_


	2. Haven't met you yet

_Her Scent_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone that is not related to twilight it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Warning: Rated MA, so all of you children that think you're old enough to read it until you get to a smut scene, you've been warned._

**Hey guys! The response to the last chapter was overwhelming! Thank you so much to all that reviewed, I really appreciate it. I also went back and corrected some mistakes you might have noticed in the last chapter...anyways see you at the bottom. XO**

* * *

_**Her Scent**_

_**Chapter Two: Haven't met you yet**_

_**By: JJ (Wolflvr)**_

_**POV: 3rd person**_

_Forks, Washington:_

Isabella woke up the day of her birthday and smiled in happiness. Nothing would ruin her day, she was eighteen now. She went through her morning routine of brushing her teeth, washing her face, showering, and washing her hair before wrapping herself in a towel and walking back to her bedroom.

She put on the outfit she had picked out the night before and then went to the bathroom where she brushed and then straightened her hair. Then she put it into a high ponytail and put in the diamond studs Renee and Phil had given her for her seventeenth birthday. She skipped downstairs to the kitchen where her father was waiting with take-out breakfast from the diner. She smiled happily at her father when he got up to hug her.

"Happy birthday, Bells. Is that...a gray hair?" He smirked at her when he pointed to a spot on her head.

She giggled and said thank you.

"Now for your gifts! Renee and I coordinated this year." He handed her two wrapped items.

Bella took them to the table and opened them both to reveal a digital camera and a scrapbook.

"Thank you so much, dad!" She said as she jumped up from her seat to hug him again.

They then ate breakfast and discussed both their plans for the day, Charlie understood that the Cullens' would most likely claim her for the night and jokingly told her that she was reserved tomorrow. She heartily agreed before grabbing her backpack from the foot of the stairs and heading outside to her truck. Her rusty old Chevy had kicked the bucket so her mother and Phil had replaced it with a red, four-door, Chevy Silverado. Obviously it was red to keep up the tradition -red Chevy trucks- and it was the newest model. She loved the speed on Tony- yes she named her car.

_Meanwhile in another part of Forks:_

"Peter, why are we in this stupid town?" Jasper yelled in aggravation.

They were currently in the woods by a cluster of buildings, he only identified it as a High School when he saw the sign.

"I told you I don't know why, but this is only part of it. Later tonight we have to be somewhere else."

Just as he finished saying this a red truck pulled into the school parking lot blaring loud country music. They identified it as 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk' by Trace Adkins. That wasn't what had captured their attention, it was her scent. She smelled like fresh daises and my mothers lemon bars, she smelled like a summer day out in the country...she smelled like home. Jasper didn't know how he knew it was a girl but when she stepped out of the car his suspicions were confirmed.

She was beautiful. Her skin was so pale but it had an almost rosy hue to it. She had violet doe eyes and long lashes, high cheek bones and a pert nose. Her lips were full and a soft pink, he could just imagine kissing her. She had long mahogany hair, that fell just above her perfect round ass. The girl was about 5'6 or 5'7 and had a perfect body. Her waist was tiny and she had amazing curves. She sat on the back of her truck and seemed to be waiting for someone. When she finally stood up she seemed to walk towards him...that was when he realized someone had parked about twenty feet away and that's where she was headed.

He took it as an opportunity to truly drink her in. The amazing woman was wearing a basic black crop top that showcased a bar in her navel -it seemed to be new as the skin was still a little red, black daisy print leggins, and oddly enough for a girl her age black combat boots. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and it helped define her face. Seconds later he finally took in the entire seen.

The girl's name was Bella and it was her eighteenth birthday, that wasn't so bad. What was bad? The group she was with were all vampires. What the fuck was she doing with them? There were four of them, all of them completely different. Across the lot he heard some kids of her age talking about Bella and a Cullen? As I watched she kissed a copper haired whose name appeared to be Edward as a pixie like girl had called him that. Why the fuck was she kissing this pansy?!

Cullen. Why did that sound so familiar? A second later he got his answer.

"They're one of the vegetarian covens we kept hearing about. They only eat animals and have golden eyes as a result." Char said quietly, too quietly for the other vampires too hear.

Jasper and Peter nodded and then Peter signaled that they needed to leave.

They backed up slowly and quietly and then took off running, they went to a clearing about 70 miles away and sat down.

"Why the fuck is there a human kissing a vampire?" Jasper roared, his eyes turning black with fury.

Char and Peter immediately took submissive stances as they knew the Major now stood before them.

"I don't know, Major. What I do know is that she is the reason we seem to be here. We need to go to Seattle to hunt and come back around eight, I will lead us to where we need to be when we arrive tonight."

They took off to hunt and made sure to stay away until it was seven and then they ran back to Forks and Peter lead them to a three story house deep in the woods. From the smell he knew it belonged to those vampires.

_Inside the Cullen residence:_

The Cullens were waiting in the huge white living room; and when she walked through the door, they greeted her with a loud chorus of "Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents.

They made small talk and Emmett excused himself to go outside and told Bella not to do anything funny in his absence.

"Time to open presents!" Alice declared. She led Bella to the table and handed her a big, square silver box.

She opened it and it revealed an empty box for a radio.

"Um thanks?"

Rosalie cracked a smile. "It's a stereo for your truck," she explained "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."

"Thanks, Emmett!" She called loudly. She heard his booming laugh and laughed along with him.

"Open mine and Edward's next!" Alice trilled. She held a small, flat square in her hand.

Emmett bounded through the door. "Just in time!" he crowed.

Alice handed Bella the package. She took it, stuck her finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot." she muttered when the paper sliced her finger; she pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" someone roared, Bella didn't recognize the voice.

As a reflex she threw out her physical shield and watched as a ravenous Edward bounced off. He was snarling at her and Emmett grabbed him from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Edward struggled on, his wild empty eyes focused only on me.

Bella searched for the voice she had heard and saw three red eyed, blondes standing only a few feet away.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked at the same time as the taller male asked "What the fuck are you?"

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! -Wolflvr**


	3. When you're ready come and get it

_Her Scent_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone that is not related to twilight it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Warning: Rated MA, so all of you children that think you're old enough to read it until you get to a smut scene, you've been warned._

* * *

_**Her Scent**_

_**Chapter Three: When you're ready come and get it**_

_**By: JJ (Wolflvr)**_

_**POV: 3rd person**_

"You're kind of crashing my party here!" She glared at him.

It was strange, she felt connected to this creature and she had never seen him before in her life.

The other blonde male that stood with him smirked as was the woman who stood slightly behind him – they were mates. Bella knew it without a doubt; she could tell somehow. The man who had spoken was about 6'3 with honey blonde hair that fell just above his collar. He was muscular but unlike Emmett he was lean. His eyes were a bright ruby red but she wasn't scared. Quite the opposite she loved them. He exuded danger, it was in his posture, the way he spoke, his cold and calculating gaze.

His head snapped in her direction -he had been watching the Cullens'- and he raised an eyebrow. What had she done? Bella told herself whatever she had done didn't matter and went back to assessing the trio. The other man was about 6'1 with short, white blonde hair, he wasn't as muscular as the first but he was just as lean, he also seemed dangerous. The woman was about Alice's height -5'4 – with white blonde hair, she was gorgeous as they all were but there was an undercurrent of strength and Bella had no doubt she was the strongest female in the room.

There was no doubt that this group was stronger than the Cullens' and she could imagine that if it came to a fight the Cullens' would no longer exist.

"That's my fault, sweets. I told the Major 'ere that we needed to be 'ere for some reason." the second male spoke up. He had a southern accent and it was refreshing after hearing the Cullens' speak so immaculately in her presence.

"And why is that?" she couldn't help but smile at him.

"He's got a power, Sug. He says he just knows shit so we go along with it. My name is Charlotte, but you can call me Char, this is my mate and husband Peter, and my brother-in-law Jasper. We're the Whitlocks." she explained in her own southern accent, as she stepped out from behind him to wrap Bella in a hug.

Bella hugged her back and giggled at the shocked expressions on everyone but Peter's face. He had known and she laughed at that.

"Love, come to me. They are dangerous." Edward spoke up startling Bella as she had almost forgotten about him.

She let go of Char and whirled to face him while stepping back subconsciously until she was even with the Whitlocks'.

"Of course they are fucktard, but not to me. They're a danger to you." she didn't know why but she knew this to be true.

"Isabella, as if you know anything about vampires." he stated smugly.

"I know a lot more than you think I do, you pompous ass. I know that you tried to lie to me about everything, you didn't realize I was smarter. I know that because I am your singer it is impossible for me to be your mate, you tried lying and I went along because I wanted to know more. I know that if I was truly your mate even under the circumstances of being your singer you wouldn't have tried to attack me. I know that you think you are infallible because of your gift but you can only sense whatever we think at the moment. You have no idea what lurks beneath the surface. Your existence here with the Cullens is pathetic, you don't give in to your natural urges and that is why you are always struggling for control."

"Living among humans would be easier if you gave in to the urge to drink from them, you could use contacts to blend in and the human blood beneath your skin would give you an almost human warmth. You could socialize, play sports, continue school if you desired without the slightest urge to slaughter every student." her voice was calm and even as she spoke about the death of humans.

Jasper admired the girl instantly, she was something special. He could tell she had a good sense of humor as she wore a black hoodie with the gingerbread man on it that read 'Bite me' in red, capital letters. She paired it with black, high-waisted denim shorts with frayed ends, and black knee high lace-up combat boots. He couldn't help but grin and wonder how many different pairs she owned.

He watched the family as she spoke and watched as Edward and the two who seemed to be coven leaders looked at her in disgust while the other three looked as if they were contemplating the thought.

"Sug, I have a few powers and one of 'em is sensing powers in others. Much like the Volturi's Eleazar, and I can sense a few things from ya. I reckon ya oughta know whatcha got." Char spoke up again.

"Sure."

"I sense that ya have a physical and mental shield, if ya try hard 'nough you can project it to others. Ya also have magic, now that sounds pretty basic but magic wielders are damn powerful. There are many things that are basic to magic wielding humans but you posses more than most, this ability will carry on to ya vampire existence and you will be two hundred times more powerful. Sug, you're gonna be a bad ass bitch, like me." she winked at Bella.

"Please refrain from using that language in my home, young lady." The matriarch spoke to her, disdain pouring off her in waves. The trio growled at her and she stepped behind her mate.

"Bitch, I'm older than ya are. I was twenty when I was changed back in 1888, so if ya add ma human age to that I'm 137, that's 'lotta of years to learn how to kill a bitch like ya." she snarled in response then acknowledged the Cullens. "She's a relationship manipulator, she can create and severe bonds and on par with her, her mate is a relationship identifier, he can tell who is more likely to betray and who is easier to sway. I betcha if we got Belle 'ere to cover you with her mental shield the "bonds" you feel for this family will disappear."

"The bitch is only human." Edward sneered and Jasper snarled loudly.

"Listen up cunt, I've been practicing my powers since I was thirteen and I will do it now." she seethed and for some reason stood behind Jasper while she did. She focused and felt it as if it was an elastic bubble around herself, she worked on manipulating it and forcing it to take an almost rectangular shape, before shooting it out to cover Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. She could feel them inside herself and knew that it was a side-effect.

Almost instantly she could see the look of shock and anger on their faces...Char had been right. Carlisle, Edward, and Esme had been manipulating them.

"Esme has tried to tie me to you before but my shield repelled her. She legitimately cares for Edward and she saw his obsession with me and decided to try to make it love. It worked on him, sort of... but because it bounced off of me it also gave him a warped version of love and that is why he was so controlling. I can't blame you guys for that and I invite you to stay in my home while you figure out what you choose to do."

"Thank you, Bella." Rosalie said with a small smile.

"You all know that the money you have is from my visions of the stock market so I will be taking every penny. Actually just so you know, I already did. As the vehicles were bought with my money, we will be taking our cars and...destroying yours. Also this house is scheduled for demolition tomorrow at ten o' clock." Alice smirked at the shocked faces of her former coven.

"Let's go, guys." Bella said confidently.

Six people followed while three glared in disbelief. Once in the garage it was decided that the Whitlocks' could ride with Emmett and Bella would go with Alice, while Rosalie drove her own. She got into the driver's seat of the bright yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and pulled out of the garage, and the others pulled out their own cars. Bella watched in avid fascination as Peter, Jasper, Charlotte, and Alice destroyed the two cars in the garage before slipping into their designated rides.

As soon as Alice got herself situated, Bella floored it and drove down the immense driveway. Alice laughed and cheered her on until Bella got to her street and slowed down. She parked behind her truck and Emmett took the spot on the grass next to her while Rosalie parked on the grass next to her father's car as he had to drive in the morning.

Bella unlocked the door to the house and everyone filed in, Bella quickly did a spell under her breath and made the Whitlocks' have their human eye color whenever they were in the presence of humans that were unaware and in front of the wolves they would have golden eyes. She quickly whispered what she had done to them and they thanked her for the protection from the wolves.

"Hey, dad!" she said as she went to place a kiss on her father's cheek.

He was sitting on the couch watching some game on TV, when she came in he looked up and saw the six people that came in with her. For a minute he was confused and Bella saw it on his face.

"Dad...Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie had a falling out with the Cullens'. A lot of personal stuff went down but its safe to say that they're taking separate paths, I told them that they could stay with us. The others are Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte. They will also be staying with us until they find their own place in town. I'm not asking for permission, I want to help these people and I will. This is the only way, just trust my decision okay?"

Charlie saw how passionate she was and agreed, Bella quickly smiled at him and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks so much, dad! Anyways we already ate at the diner, but if you want I can whip you up something."

"No thanks, I ate pizza over at Billy's. You kids should be heading to bed soon, you have school tomorrow."

They all nodded their consent and Bella led them up to her medium sized room. It wasn't to fancy and her queen sized bed and desk took up most of the room. In a snap of her fingers sleeping arrangements for individuals were on the floor though they were for looks. She chanted yet another spell and a door appeared on the wall next to her window. Everyone watched in awe as Bella went over and opened the door. Inside was a hallway lined with many doorways.

"The first four are bedrooms, then there is a library, indoor pool and hot tub, tennis court, football field, game room, etc. I really used my imagination so you guys wouldn't be bored in here. Once you're all in I'll make the door disappear and at nine a.m. you can knock on the wall where the door was and I'll make it reappear. The sleeping accomodations are also illusions, when Charlie checks on us he will see six people in sleeping bags on the floor. Go on now!" She ushered them in before doing exactly as she said and then going to sleep.

* * *

**Whew! *wipes sweat from forehead * I worked on this for a few hours and I hope you liked it! As always... review, review review! - Wolflvr**


	4. Who are you when I'm not looking

_Her Scent_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone that is not related to twilight it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Warning: Rated MA, so all of you children that think you're old enough to read it until you get to a smut scene, you've been warned._

**By the way, I gave up on my sucky 'southern slang' haha, I got most of it off of Google and it wasn't very helpful.**

* * *

_**Her Scent**_

_**Chapter Four: Who are you when I'm not looking**_

_**By: JJ (Wolflvr)**_

_**POV: 3rd person**_

A month had passed and Emmett, Rosalie, Charlotte, Peter and Jasper were living in a house that they had built on the old Cullen property. They had hired vampire contractors -who knew?!- and it had taken only three weeks, then they had ordered and placed their furniture and finally moved in. Charlie would never say it but he was glad to have all of those people outside of his house, especially the men. He didn't trust them around his baby girl, let alone the other young women he was responsible of.

What he wasn't happy about was that they had invited Bella to move in and she was considering it. Bella couldn't leave he had just gotten her back after he'd almost lost her again when she broke up with Edmund the first time. Charlie had hated that boy the minute he laid eyes on him, he was spoiled and his parents catered to his every need. They ignored their other "children" and Charlie understood why now. Bella had later explained to him that the Cullens were only taking in the children for the money, they were foster parents and each child had been selected carefully because of the funds their deceased parents had left behind.

It sickened him that some people saw children as pay checks. If they hadn't been adults already he would have adopted the three of them. As for Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper he would have adopted them too. Peter and Jasper's parents and Charlotte's had died in a car accident together -they were close friends- last year when the kids where eighteen, they had hopped from place to place before settling in Forks.

_Meanwhile at the Whitlock home:_

Bella was sitting on the couch watching criminal minds on the huge flat screen in the living room when Jasper came into the room and sat down.

"What do you want, Jasper?" she muttered.

Jasper and Bella had never warmed up to each other, they had moments when they got along and at other times he wanted to rip her throat out. It was because they were both dominant people and Bella refused to stand down when it came to him. He had never come across such insubordination, especially not from a human.

"Just to see my favorite human." he teased, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Did, Char ban video games again?"

"Yes! She said I have to be nicer to you." he whined before pouting. "Will you go tell her that I was nice for a little while?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

Jasper scooted closer to her and leaned in so that his cool lips were touching her ear.

"Please, Isabella?"

He smirked in smug satisfaction as he heard her heart race and felt her lust spike. Bella saw him from the corner of her eye, and let her physical shield flare a bit, throwing him ten feet away from her.

"Don't do that again, and we have a deal." her voice was calm and controlled, Jasper would later define it as deadly when he thought about the situation.

They had been practicing her shield to make sure she knew how to control them both and it was getting a lot easier though it didn't cover too many people at once. She struggled to protect her five companions, it was physically and mentally exhausting to try.

"Fine." Jasper snapped at her at last before fleeing the room. She didn't even see him leave, and sighed in annoyance as she paused the television to go talk to Charlotte.

A few days later Alice and Rosalie finally cornered her about her dislike of the Major. The vampires had been getting along fabulously. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett had become honorary Whitlocks though they wouldn't change their names unless they moved. Alice changed hers to Alice Mary Brandon, Rosalie just left hers alone other than adding Lillian as a middle name, and Emmett changed his to Emmett Dale McCarty. They had put the "story" of what happened with the Cullens in the town newspaper and now the town hated the Cullens.

Emmett, Jasper, and Peter had become pranking buddies while Alice and Rosalie got a lot closer to each other and to Bella and Charlotte. They enjoyed spending their days just watching TV and sometimes they would go out to Port Angeles and watch a movie or went shopping.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much? You both get along fine with everyone else!" Alice whined as they sat in Bella's bedroom at Charlie's house.

"I don't hate him, I just don't like him. He gets on my nerves, and he's just so freaking rude!" she snapped, it wasn't the first time she had been bothered by a member of the family about the very same subject.

"I don't think it's hate at all...it's sexual tension! Oh my gosh, that is exactly what this is. Hold on, let me call Char and tell her to come over here!" Rosalie screeched in excitement, pulling out her sidekick -the same one the rest of the group had- and dialing Char's number.

While Char rushed over Bella tried to convince the girls that they were imagining things but to no avail. They were convinced and it was too late to stop them from their madness. She pouted as she laid under her covers, ignoring the others.

It wasn't true, was it? Was she really attracted to the Major? It was plausible... he was very attractive. More so than any vampire she had ever seen, there was just something about his southern twang, and cowboy boots that drew her in. She didn't need to let the girls know that though.

* * *

_**Hey, guys! I've been pretty slow with getting this chapter out there but I've been dealing with some issues like my parents divorce and my own break up. Sorry but it's here now even if it sucks! -Wolflvr**_


	5. Bleed it out

_Her Scent_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone that is not related to twilight it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Warning: Rated MA, so all of you children that think you're old enough to read it until you get to a smut scene, you've been warned._

* * *

_**Her Scent**_

_**Chapter Five: Bleed it out**_

_**By: JJ (Wolflvr)**_

_**POV: 3rd person**_

Months passed slowly as Bella questioned every word, every look, every move made between her and Jasper. She analyzed the few things again and again and always came back to the same questions. Why did it matter? Why did she care so much? She didn't understand anything and instead threw herself into her school work and socializing with the humans in her life.

She rebuilt her relationship with Charlie and all of her friends and even made up with Lauren who had become very mellow. Jessica had tried to start problems but with all of their friends on Bella's side, she had let it go and joined the pothead's group. It was sad really...watching such a bright girl deteriorate so quickly. Graduation was just around the corner and Bella was studying hardcore with friends the entire weekend because of finals the upcoming week.

The vampires in her life understood her need to throw herself back into being human. Time with Edward had made gaps in her relationships with everyone and she wanted to fix them. She had fixed the riff that existed between vampires and wolves, and the treaty had been renewed with different stipulations. Jasper had scoffed at the idea of a human girl being able to fix an age old feud but had been very impressed with her when she actually had.

That had to do a lot with the fact that she was in a relationship of sorts with Paul Lahote, the most volatile wolf on the reservation. They were friends with benefits and used each other only for personal gratification. Bella had all of her first sexual experiences with him and she continued to have them for months after the first time. Paul was content and it tamed him, when Rachel Black came into town and he imprinted he was even easier to handle.

Bella hadn't been attached and she congratulated them on their happiness, before turning to human boys. She began dating a boy named Riley Biers from Seattle, her excuse? "I've never dated a human!" They weren't sexual partners but enjoyed their time together nevertheless. A month ago, Bella had broken up with him citing that she didn't want to be in a relationship anymore.

Jasper sat out back by the pool when he heard the familiar sounds of Bella's truck pulling up. Minutes later he heard her heels clicking against the wooden floor inside the house. Her clumsiness was all but forgotten thanks to the girls and she had mastered six inch heels. The Bella that the Cullens had met so long ago was nonexistent and they couldn't be prouder. Charlie loved them for taking his daughter out of her shell, he enjoyed watching her act like people her age.

When she had gotten drunk down at the reservation and he had to go pick her up he had laughed his ass off and then begun to tell her stories of his youth. He also made it a point to explain sports to her and once she understood them she watched them with him. Sometimes he would take her fishing, though she didn't like it all that much. He was so happy that she was finally making an effort to get so know him.

"Hey."

Jasper turned to look at her and his eyes widened before he focused on making his face impassive. Bella was wearing a red crop top, a black leather skater skirt, and red platform pumps, along with her favorite black leather stand collar jacket. Her newly dyed black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and crystal drop earrings hung from her delicate ears. She had done her eyes in a smoky way that made her look sexy and mysterious, and made her violet eyes pop. It went perfectly with her bright red lipstick. She wore a bar in her navel piercing, the one she had gotten to spite Edward the day before she turned eighteen. Her flawless porcelain skin and beauty made her appear as a vampire if he had been looking from a distance.

A lit cigarette hung from her hand and he watched as she brought it up to her lips and inhaled it -she had picked up the nasty habit from Riley- and then watched as she blew it out. Her mouth forming a perfect O.

"Hey."

That was all that was said and she sat in a la-z-boy by the jacuzzi and pulled out the sidekick that Rosalie had insisted she needed. She had recently been introduced to texting and was always tapping away at her stupid phone. Jasper snorted and dived into the deep end of the pool, seamlessly. Bella didn't even look up from her phone, she dropped her cigarette stub, stomped on it and went back inside. Jasper came up once she had left and then decided that he would just swim laps. Bella had been acting weird around him for months and it had been driving him crazy. She had also become much more confident and it showed in the way she dressed. He loved that she had come so far out of her shell, she had gone so far as to get a tattoo -or two depending on the way you thought about it.

On her left wrist in block letters was Hakuna and on her right wrist in the same script it said Matata. It had been from a movie called The Lion King -which Bella had forced them all to watch- which had been Bella's favorite as a child. She was sexy, and confident but she was still just a child. He was 124 years old as a vampire and he was nineteen as a human. That made him one hundred and forty three years older than the girl, but that didn't mean he could ignore the pull he felt to her or that he couldn't look at her. He was a man in the end, and she was a gorgeous woman.

* * *

_**Hey there! I know, I know I'm a mean person. I should update more often, and I should make my chapters longer. I had an every other day schedule at first but like I said life caught up to me. I would say I'm sorry but it won't change anything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Also please keep in mind that this is the first vampire story I've ever written, cut me some slack. Thanks! - Wolflvr**_


	6. Beverly Hills

_Her Scent_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone that is not related to twilight it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Warning: Rated MA, so all of you children that think you're old enough to read it until you get to a smut scene, you've been warned._

* * *

_**Her Scent**_

_**Chapter Six: Beverly Hills**_

_**By: JJ (Wolflvr)**_

_**POV: 3rd person**_

Bella walked out to her car after taking her last high school exam and paused when she saw Jasper standing by her car. He seemed to drink her in. Her long sleeved white, leather-trimmed blouse, silver leopard print leggings, and black troopa boots. The shirt was tucked on one side and un-tucked on the other, her black messenger bag was at her side with the strap around her neck, and her now red hair was up in a sloppy bun. She had in onyx square studded earrings and a black bow tie in her hair. She looked completely fuckable and totally fashionable.

The young woman of Forks had been following Bella's crazy fashion style lately, Alice and Rosalie were just happy Bella had developed a fashion sense. She had recently found a social media site called Facebook and in the town of Forks it had become extremely popular, she had over one thousand friends -more than anyone in Forks- because of all the kids in Phoenix. Bella herself was extremely popular on the page, she got over two hundred likes on each and every picture, status, etc. and was messaged at least fifty times a day, not to mention all the friend request she had. It was quite annoying actually, she always had her MacBook Pro -the one Alice had gotten her- with her and was always on it.

He couldn't even imagine what she would do now that school was over and she didn't have a picture to post every five seconds.

"Hey, Jasper. What are you doing here?"

"I was told to come get you right after school because we're going on a road trip. We'll meet the others right outside of Forks, your father already knows, we'll be back in time for your graduation in two weeks, and Alice packed your things and has them. All we have to do is drive." He said as he took her bag from her and put it in the backseat before getting into the passenger seat.

Bella smiled at his actions before getting behind the wheel; muttering about pixie vampires. At nine am the next day they arrived in Beverly Hills. At around eight the previous day, Jasper had taken the wheel and around eleven Bella had fallen asleep. They would shop on Rodeo Drive for awhile before heading down to Laguna Beach. Before going shopping they took Bella to Johnny Rockets on Melrose Avenue so that she could eat breakfast and then they continued as planned.

After buying everything they would need for their trip they traveled to the beach house they had rented. Bella had used her magic so that the vampires wouldn't sparkle on the trip and the spell would wear off when they arrived back in Forks, just in case. It also allowed them to tan so they would appear more human.

The two week trip passed quickly and the tensions rose between Jasper and Bella. She let him handle the drive back and couldn't help but admire his sun kissed tan skin though she missed his paleness. They didn't speak during the trip but she didn't mind, she had other things to think about.

Jasper thought Bella looked adorable curled up against the door in her gray "I'd rather be sleeping" sweatshirt, teal jeans, and gray uggs. Her now poodle pink hair -courtesy of loosing a bet against Peter and Charlotte- was down in its natural waves and it made her look even more beautiful. They had gotten semi- closer during the trip but under no circumstances did they consider each other friends. It could be called an understanding, one that meant they both knew that they would likely never be friends.

She got a call from Angela and Jessica and they began to babble about their upcoming graduation. Jasper couldn't help but find it endearing how excited she was. After about two hours she hung up and sleep claimed her once again. He used this time to commit her face to memory. Jasper could never get over how beautiful his companion was and always resorted to watching her when she wasn't paying attention. The others liked to comment about how stalker- like his tendencies were becoming when it came to Isabella Swan but he didn't listen. He wasn't as bad as they claimed he was.

_Two Days Later_

It was the day of Bella's graduation and everyone was gathered in the crowd watching as the graduates were called one by one. Those who were there for Isabella were rapidly growing in numbers. It seemed the entire reservation, the vampires, and all of Bella's family were there.

"Isabella Swan."

The crowd erupted in cheers and cat calls as a blushing Bella walked across the stage in her blue cap and gown, her plain black six inch stilettos visible underneath. Many pictures were taken in that moment and many tears fell. Isabella Swan was officially a grown woman. Nobody human would understand the impact of this moment. Bella was finally letting go of childhood and getting ready to face her destiny...a destiny that included becoming a vampire.

She claimed she only wanted to wait a little longer before finally taking the final plunge into eternity – so to speak. That night everyone in town celebrated at First Beach and a large bonfire warmed them all. Tears, laughs, stories of the past...all of it was shared as everyone prepared to go their separate ways. In the fall all of them would be heading to college, everyone but Bella. Or so the vampires thought, in reality Bella had accepted a full ride offer to go to UCF.

The summer passed quickly and she said goodbye to everyone the best she could without really saying anything. The only person who knew was Charlie and he understood her decision to leave. One day in early August, Isabella Swan seemingly disappeared. She left a note for her vampires explaining that she would find them when she was ready and she told them to not look for her, in visions or in reality. She kept her shield up so it would be impossible to find her unless they physically saw her.

**(BTW guys, I lied in an earlier chapter. This can't be taking place in 2005, Bella was a junior in the winter of that year meaning senior year would have started in 2006. So it's now 2007.) **

She enjoyed four years at college, graduating at the top of her class in 2011. Bella grew even more during college, she broke out of her shell and made many friends. She experimented with drugs, had more relationships, got new tattoos and piercings, but best of all she finally lost the need to please others and her nice girl persona.

She was accepted into Harvard Law School and in the fall of 2011 began there, graduating two years later in 2013. She hadn't seen anyone from her past except for family for the last six years and at the ripe old age of twenty-four she finally let her shield down and immediately felt the tingles that told her someone was using a mental power on her. Now all she had to do was sit back and wait.

* * *

_**Hey! So I know this chapter jumped around quite a bit but it was necessary, I needed Bella to step out of her comfort zone as you will see in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and don't mind how old she is! Please review! -Wolflvr**_


	7. Teenagers

_Her Scent_

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters! If you do see something or someone that is not related to twilight it is purely mine...that being said this plot is also solely mine and I intend to keep it that way. _

_Warning: Rated MA, so all of you children that think you're old enough to read it until you get to a smut scene, you've been warned._

* * *

_**Her Scent**_

_**Chapter Seven: For the First time**_

_**By: JJ (Wolflvr)**_

_**POV: Bella**_

I waited for only two days until I came home from the firm on a late November evening and saw a bright yellow Porsche Panamera Turbo Executive in the driveway of my house. I parked my Melbourne red BMW Z4 sdrive28i – a graduation gift from Phil a few months ago- next to it and put the top up before shutting down the car and grabbing my briefcase and laptop sleeve from the passenger seat.

I made it all the way to the double doors, where I began to unlock it, before hearing someone's voice.

"Are you plannin' on invitin us in?" Jasper's smooth, southern drawl was familiar to my ears even after six years of seperation.

I didn't stop what I was doing and I left the door open when I walked inside. That was invitation enough for them and it wasn't as if they couldn't get in anyhow. I walked to the large kitchen and picked up a two liter bottle of coke, along with grabbing a family size bag of nacho cheese doritos. I would need the encouragement of my favorite snack. I walked back out to the spacious living room and found them all on the couches and the door shut.

The clicking of my black,valentino stiletto booties was the only thing to be heard in the expansive house and I hated it. They needed to say what they came to say and then leave. I saw them all glancing down at my outfit and smirked. My red and black striped, long sleeved blouse, black trousers, and heels must really throw them off. Not to mention the simple diamond studs I wore in all of my piercings, and the bar in my right eyebrow. My firm was very chill about these things, I was one of the best attornies and they didn't care as long as I didn't wear them in court. My hair had recently been cropped short but had grown back out to my shoulders.

It was it's natural color and I could tell they were surprised it wasn't the ink black I had preferred as a teenager.

"Where have you been?!" Shrieked Alice, her eyes ablaze.

Simultaneously Jasper said "You look great, real grown up."

"Thanks Jasper," I smiled at him before it transformed into a smirk while I looked at Alice ", Here and there, mostly."

"Why did you wait six years to let your shield down? We've missed you so much, Bells. You're family." Rosalie murmured while everyone but Alice nodded in agreement. She still looked royally pissed off but I didn't fucking care.

"Nice place you've got here." Peter said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, Bells! Did you win the lotto?" Emmett asked jokingly.

I cracked a real smile. "Nah, it's a rental. A fucking huge one at that. I got lucky the owner moved to Brazil but didn't want to sell, cause they had just finished paying it off. It's pretty cheap too, she thought I was a sweet girl and let's me get away with only paying three thousand a month. The car was a gift from Phil." I clarified.

Everyone looked shocked when I mentioned the price.

"Bella what the hell are you doing with your life? How is three thousand nothing to you, you used to hate the idea of that much money. How are you getting it anyways, you don't have anything more than a high school education. Are you an escort? Is that why you're so fancy-"

"Alice, shut the fuck up! How dare you come into my home and accuse me of being a prostitute? You don't know me anymore, it's been six goddamn years. I did go to college. Four years at UCF and then two at Harvard. I'm an attorney now. A damn good one at that." I snarled at her angrily.

I began to eat and drink my snack, ignoring them until I was done. I threw it all away and washed my hands before going upstairs to the master suite for a quick shower. Cleaning up I put on simple black sweats with a blue sweater before I walked back downstairs and sat down.

"How many rooms are in this house?" Jasper asked randomly.

"Seven bedrooms, five bathrooms. You're all welcome to stay, I have enough space."

"How did you end up in Brooklyn?" Char said, coming over to sit by me.

"Well like I said before I went to Harvard and when I was looking at places I wanted to stay close to the school. I'm only like three and a half hours away from it."

"Why did you leave?" Jasper asked, quietly. Everyone shut up and looked to me. It was as if they were all waiting for someone to bring it up.

"After experiencing what humanity could be like for the brief part of that year... I knew I wanted more. I wanted to do everything I hadn't done before and be normal. I wanted to be able to go on to my vampire life leaving my parents proud of the daughter they had lost. I was a cheerleader at UCF, a soccer player too, even did a bit of volleyball and tennis. I experimented with drugs and I dated a bit more, I didn't want to look back at my life and regret only ever being with a few guys, and only one sexually. I didn't want to be so inexperienced about life. I enjoyed college, drinking, partying almost every night, joining a sorority. Making new friends, I had everything I'd always read about and seen in movies and I was ecstatic. Life was finally what I wanted it to be."

"Now I'm an attorney, and I like it just fine. Life's been good to me but I'm giving myself only two months tops of being human. I've done what I wanted to do and now I'm good."

Jasper's POV

I couldn't help but stare at Bella. The last six years had been good to her, she was stunning. She'd packed a little more meat onto her bones and filled out nicely. She had amazing curves and a nice ass, her tits seemed to have gotten bigger too. She looked healthy too, though her pale skin remained the same. Looking around the living room I saw pictures of her college days and was happy to see her with groups of people in almost all of them.

Her UCF pictures stood out the most because she had a sun-kissed tan in all of them. Bella was perfect and I felt a tugging in my chest every time I looked at her.

The next morning I was in the living room watching T.V. when she came down. She wore a peach shawl neck, cashmere cardigan held together with a thin black belt, white slacks, and peach platform stilettos. Her leather briefcase and laptop sleeve were in her right hand while her keys were in her left. Her shoulder length mahogany hair was straight and she wore light makeup.

"Good morning, Jasper. Tell the rest of them that I'll be back around six tonight. I'm off to work." She smiled softly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, Darlin'." I smirked when I felt the pleasure course through her at the endearment.

Maybe I wasn't the only one affected in this situation...I could use that to my advantage.

* * *

_**So...they found her! No, Alice isn't going to be a bad guy, she's just upset at the moment. And no Jasper and Bella aren't going to suddenly fall in love. There's still a lot of work to be done for them. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Review! -Wolflvr**_


End file.
